Royalty Meets the Rebels
by Lost-In-Existence888
Summary: Dani has lost everything...her house, her belongings, her family. When known Cobra, Ace Merrill takes her under his wing..will she see him as a monster like everyone else does or will she discover more to that devilish smile?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"The Lost is Welcomed"

****okay so this is my new "Stand By Me" fanfic..I had another one written previously but I didn't like how it turned out so I'm starting over :D I am absolutely in love with this movie! Stand By Me and Donnie Darko are my absolute favorite movies! I really hope you guys like this, please review :)****

Dani's p.o.v

Sirens...that's all I can remember... Sirens and the flames that arose so quick. What was I to do? I gathered what I could and ran. The thick smoke made it almost impossible to see my way out. I opened my eyes to see bright lighting and white walls.. a man stood over me.

"Where am I?" I asked the man as I glanced around the room.

"You're in the hospital. You've had some bad burns but none too serious. The ones on the palms of your hands, I recommend wearing fingerless gloves until they're healed" the man said with a smile.

"W-Where's my mom and dad?" I looked around for them.

The doctor's eyes widened and he glanced to the nurse next to him with an unsure look. Something was wrong here... something was very wrong..something that they were very reluctant to tell me.

"Did you hear me? Where are they?" I began to panic.

"Danielle..I have some bad news.." the doctor began.

"Your parents...I'm afraid they didn't make it out" these words hit me and tears just slid down my face.

"The fire was started by a single cigarette" the doctor informed me.

I assumed that one of my parents fell asleep with a lit smoke. How could they not make it? I should've ran back in to get them.

"Now we will release you, do you have family that you could live with?" the doctor looked over me.

"N-No I dont" I managed to speak.

"Well when the paramedics found you they grabbed this suitcase with a bit of clothes and money. Did you happen to savage this on your way out?" the doctor showed me the lightly burned suitcase.

"Yeah..is everything in it okay?" I sat up.

"Yes everything's fine" the doctor handed me the suitcase.

I opened the suitcase, counted the money, and pulled out a black t-shirt, black leather jacket, and dark navy torn skinny jeans.

"May I change into these" I asked the doctor.

He nodded, I carefully stood up and went into the bathroom to change. As I changed my clothes my hands just burned and stung so bad, tears filled my eyes. I found a pair of black gloves and a pocket knife. I sliced the fingers off the gloves and carefully slid them onto my hands. I moved my fingers around, attempting to get used to the constant stinging. I came out of the bathroom and handed the nurse my gown.

"Here's some gauze and anti-burn cream for your hands. It should last awhile, change it once or twice everyday" the doctor informed me.

He was explaining to me that he was going to let me leave because he felt sympathy for me. He wanted to release me early in the morning so I could find a place to stay. I was somewhat listening to him as I put the anti-burn cream and wrapped the gauze on my hands. I looked up to him and he gave me a friendly hug.

"Come one I'll take you downstairs to sign you out" he lead me to the elevator.

People, patients, doctors everyone looked at me as if they all knew my story. I got in the elevator and looked at myself in the reflection of the chrome walls. I looked awful...I was bruised, slightly burned, in tears. The emotions finally hit me...I've realized that I have lost everything. I thanked my doctor and headed out the entrance door. I glanced around the open world and thought to myself...

_I am a 14 year old girl being exposed to the whole entire world with nothing..._

This feeling felt awful..I didn't know where to begin..as I pondered all of this my stomach stirred. I need something to eat. I went in my suitcase and pulled out $30 out of the $100 dollars I had stashed away. I began to wonder around Castle Rock until I came up to a diner. I went inside and sat down in a booth by myself. I felt all the eyes on me...I look like I just got out of a rough battle. A girl with short, curly, red hair came up to me with a notepad.

"What can I get ya?" she looked at me as if she should've said "What can ya afford?" but she kept her rude comments to herself.

"Umm...a club sandwich and a coffee" I said glancing up to her.

"Okay. Everything on your sandwich?" she asked me.

I nodded yes as she jotted my order down on her little notepad. She looked me over one last time and headed to the kitchen. I glanced around the small diner and I noticed people staring at me and whispering to one another so I just kept my head down. The ring of the bell to the door opening echoed through the diner as a group of boys walked in. I looked at them, they seemed to be a bit older than me. One of them caught me glancing over to them and I quickly turned my head. Soon enough, all of them began circling me.

One boy with bright blonde hair, dirty blonde facial scruff, wearing dark, shiny, leather sat down across from me.

"Hey babe" he greeted me.

I just stayed silent, keeping my head down.

"I said hello" he repeated himself.

All the other boys in his 'clique' or 'gang' began snickering at this.

One of them caressed the side of my face and I turned my head away. One reached for my chest and I quickly stood up attempting to exit the diner. The blonde stood in front of me and made me sit back down. I just wanted to run out of here.

"Why don't you come with me and I'll put a smile on your face" a boy with wavy, dark, brown hair whispered to me.

"Knock it off Eyeball" the scruffy blonde said.

_I think he's the leader..._

"Let me look at your pretty face" he said carefully moving my bright blonde hair from my face.

"Hey...I know you! You're the musician daughter of the Carson house that burned down yesterday! Am I right?" he asked.

"...yeah" I said cautiously.

"I've listened to your music...you're pretty good! I've also seen your picture in the paper. Do you model?" he suddenly became interested.

"I used to..." I informed him.

"Yeah! You used to model for all the new leather for the ladies. Why'd you stop?" he asked.

"They demanded too much" I told him.

"Soo you a virgin?" the dark haired boy asked once again.

"Eyeball! Stop it" the scruffy blonde said.

"Are you?" a boy that they called Charlie asked me.

"Yeah...I'm a virgin...I did pretty good in school too" I told them.

"So you're a good girl" the scruffy blonde assumed.

"Are ya Catholic?" a boy named Billy asked causing the boys to all laugh.

"No...I don't know if I'm all good...but that doesn't really matter to me at this point" I said looking back down at the table.

"Why does that not matter? Look at you..you're pretty, talented.." the leader continued and stopped and just looked at me.

"...I have nothing now..." I muttered.

"How is that? Where your parents at?" he asked me in a concerned tone.

"...They...uh..t-they didn't make it" I said holding back tears.

"Oh...I'm so sorry" he said as the room filled with silence.

Finally, my lousy waitress came out with my food and all the boys carried on whistling, yelling, etc. I began to eat and the waitress stood there. I looked up at her and searched for my money. The scruffy blonde picked up my bill and quickly set money on the table.

"You didn't have to I have money" I told him.

"Save it" he said.

"I don't want people doing things for me just because they feel sorry!" I slammed my fist on the table.

"Oh fierce..ya know I like you. I'm Ace, Ace Merrill" he said extending his hand.

I reluctantly shook his hand.

"I'm Danielle Carson..but Dani for short" I introduced myself.

"This is Eyeball, Billy, and Charlie" he introduced his group.

"You guys ...you're the Cobras!" I said astonished that they were even speaking to me.

"Yes, yes we are. Ya know I think she has potential boys" Ace stood up circling me.

"What do you mean?" Charlie spoke up.

"I mean I think she has potential to be my little prodegy" he finalized.

The other boys just looked at Ace, their jaws gaping.

"I mean she looks perfect but could she really fit in" Eyeball judged me.

"Look boys, she has nowhere to go...why don't I take her in as my own... and raise her up to us. My house is big enough, I gotta guest room for her" the boys talked it over.

"Hey Dani..look I have a big house and you seem really nice...why don't you come live with me. I'll take care of ya and you can hang out with us" Ace suggested.

I hesitated at the thought of living with a complete stranger but...where else can I go?

"..Alright" I said hesitantly.

"Yeah!" all the boys cheered giving one another skin.

"Come on" Ace pulled me outta my chair and into his car.

We pulled into this huge white house with a massive wrap-around front porch. My mouth gaped in awe. Ace smiled and showed me inside.

"Okay this will be your room...there's a bathroom for ya next door..we can go shopping for like..blankets, and paint for the room if you want?" he suggested.

"Food and everything is downstairs..I'll usually make breakfast and such so I'll leave you a meal...I'll take ya anywhere you wanna go..I also have a bike if you wanna wander off by yourself..Umm... I tend to bring..ladies home..so I made sure that my room was upstairs" he said laughing.

"Um okay" I said setting down my suitcase on the huge canopy bed.

"So yeah. I'll take you out shopping. Come on" he gestured me.

"Why are you taking me shopping?" I asked.

"I want to fill the dressers. A girl needs clothes and towels, and stuff. Please just I'd feel more comfortable if you let me take you shopping" he said.

"Are you always this nice?" I asked him.

"...No...this is very rare..but I'll be nice to you" he assured me.

"So let's go I got the boys waiting in the car" he said grabbing a pack of smokes from the cabinet.

I followed him back outside and sat in the passenger seat.

"Boys we're takin this girl shopping" he informed them.

The boys sighed and slouched in their seats. I kept quiet as we pulled up to a huge store.

"Now boys I'll treat you to somethings too" Ace assured them and the boys' smiles brightened.

We went inside the huge store and all the boys split up but Ace strangely followed me around.

"Well what do you want?" he asked with a smile.

"Umm I'm not sure" I looked around.

"Follow me" Ace said tugging at my hand.

I followed him over to the furniture section.

"Here do you like these blankets and stuff?" he said pulling out a dark blue bedset.

"Yeah that's fine but I don't want you to buy me anything" I informed him.

"Shh child" he said putting the blanket set in a shopping cart.

"Oh! We have to see my buddy he works here" he said.

"Why" I asked following him.

"You'll see" he said with a smile.

He lead me into the clothes section. He pulled out some random ugly sweater and we both looked at it and laughed. The other boys followed us, muttering to each other. Something about this was weird...I could tell by how the boys were reacting. This must be the first time that Ace is actually being nice to someone. I picked up a few white tank tops, t-shirts. I also found some cool dark, ripped, thin-legged jeans. Ace smiled and put them in the cart. I found some black, ankle, boots to go with the jeans. I went in one part of the clothes to pick up some 'undergarments' and the brunette haired boy wanted to follow me into the changing room but Ace pulled him away.

I got all of my clothes into the cart and we all just followed Ace around the store as he picked up a few things. Ace slowed down letting all the boys go in front and when I went to catch up he tugged at my jacket sleeve.

"Hey Dani...can I talk to you?" he asked.

"Uhh yeah, sure.."

"Look I know this is all new for you..and you know me around town as the womanizing asshole..but I want to help you because I don't want to see you on the streets"

"Ace I thought I told you-" I attempted to talk but got cut off.

"I know I know well it doesn't matter if I feel sorry..I'd rather help you than let you rot. I'm sorry but I've heard a bit about your family and I know that they didn't really pay any attention to you. Well I know it's odd coming from me but I want to fix it. You're young and you deserve better" he stopped the cart.

"Oh..I didn't know you felt that way" I told him.

"Thank you..it means the world to me to have someone that cares" I let him know.

He flashed me a generous smile.

"Hey kid ..just...think of me as your big brother...you're not a Carson anymore I want you to be a little Merrill" he said smiling.

"Uh nevermind that I don't want you to forget your family, just think of me as part of your family as your guardian" he informed me.

I smiled and nodded to him. We went to the back of the store where Ace's buddy works.

"Hey Budd! Hey listen I added this little sweetheart to the family. Do you think you could make her a Cobra jacket?" he asked.

"Yeah! I got one just the size for her..just let me find it" the guy began frantically searching.

The guy pulled out a dark, shiny, black leather jacket that read "Cobras" in white letters on the back. He handed it to Ace and he smiled to me. He held it as I slipped my arms into it. I looked at myself in the mirror and I looked pretty badass! I flashed Ace a big smile and he gave me a friendly hug. It wasn't a love hug ..it was more of a brother hug. We got into the car and headed home. We dropped all of the boys off and just Ace and I headed to the place I wasn't yet ready to call home... by the time we got home it was 8 almost going on 9pm.

Ace offered me a meal and I said no. He helped me unpack and said goodnight. I layed down in this whole new place. I thought back to myself... In a matter of 24-48 hours I have went from nothing to something... no house, to a whole new house...no friends..to new friends...no family ...to Ace Merrill...maybe I can see him as family...

****okay! :D I can't wait to write more I really hope you guys like it! Review please** **


	2. Chapter 2 Remember The Rescued

Chapter 2

"Remember the Rescued"

Dani's p.o.v.

****ahh! I hope you guys really like this :) I love writing about this movie. This is going to be a very eventful chapter with Dani having flashbacks on her life. Okay hope you like it :D Review and PM****

I arose in the middle of the night..my breath extremely heavy. I glanced around to remember that ..I was not home...that I still didn't have my parents. I sat up, buried my head in my knees and just let tears roll down my face. The name Ace Merrill still rings in my ears as ...I know this name...I know where this has come from. I know this group...somehow a sign of familiarity comes up everytime I think of his name.

Then...it hit me... the one night I was running late from working on my music. I didn't have a ride home so I had to walk. The sky was pitch black and it seemed as if it was around midnight. I pulled the sleeves of my jacket over my arms hoping to get warmth. I then remember hearing footsteps behind me... I turned around to two larger boys who seemed to be following me. I could tell by the way they were whispering to each other that they didn't have good intentions. I sped up...and I froze as I heard.

"Where are you going, doll?" one of them called out.

"None of your business" I said keeping my head forward.

"Come back we just want to talk to you" the other called to me.

My steps became quicker...I felt my pulse race...I heard their footsteps run toward me and I began to sprint ahead. One of them grabbed my shoulder and cornered me...

"I said I just wanted to talk to you" the one guy said looking me up and down.

"Okay we've talked, bye!" I said trying to turn the other way and there was the other guy at my guard.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"Action...a pretty girl like you should never be out this late at night...there's creeps out walking the streets" he stroked my cheek.

"The only two creeps I see are you guys now if you don't mind I'm leaving" I said trying to get away.

One of them grabbed my arm and pulled me back.

"Hey! Let me go!" I pulled my arm out of his grip.

"No way princess" he tugged me back by my shirt.

The two boys tried lifting my shirt and I kicked the one. Soon enough the guy beside him slapped me so hard I hit the ground. The one stood back up and tried getting ontop of me. I struggled, scrambled to fight back.. I screamed out as loud as I could and the one covered my mouth. I heard a car approaching in the distance..my only hope... I kicked the two guys off of me and crawled towards the road. I was pretty beat up...I felt my face throb and my whole body tense and I dragged my body hoping someone in the car would stop.

Finally a car came up the road and I yelled at the top of my lungs as the two guys grabbed my legs. The car came to a stop and inside were two guys. The tallest one got out of the car.

"Hey! What do you two think you're doing!" he yelled.

The two boys ontop of me froze and I glanced at the figure. He was tall, muscular, with bright blonde hair and a scruffy face.

"Get off of her now" he said pulling out a switchblade.

"Ohh why is this your girlfriend" one of them tried taunting him.

The boy looked at me and back at the two animal like guys ontop of me.

"You're pathetic..you would never get someone like her..atleast aim for a girl in your league" he said approaching them with the knife.

The dark haired boy stepped out of the car and stood next to the blonde one. I watched as the animals examined the lining letters on the front of the blonde boy's jacket.

"Cobra's...oh so you're the supposed tough guys everyone's talking about" the animal stood up off of me.

"I guess so" the blonde boy stated putting out his cigarette.

"I aint afraid of you" the one guy got in the blonde's face.

I watched the blonde boy slam him against the brick wall of the little alley and put his switchblade to his neck.

"I'll give you a 10 second running start before I chase you and slit your throat" he warned him.

The one animal unlatched himself from the blonde 'Cobra' and took off and soon enough his friend followed. The dark haired boy smiled and got back in the car waiting as the blonde just stared at me. I got up off the ground and quickly fixed my clothes and put my hair in my face to cover my recently inflicted injuries. I went to walk around him and he stepped in front of me. He moved the hair out of my face and anger arose over him.

"Those bastards" he muttered to himself.

"Thank you...you..you saved my life" I said.

"No problem just be careful" he said putting his switchblade in his pocket.

I began to walk away as I heard the car door close after the blonde entered the car.

"Do you have a name" the blonde called out to me.

"Uh ...yeah..Dani" I stopped and looked at him.

"I'm Ace Merrill" he said still glancing at me.

"Be careful Ms. Dani I wouldn't want to have to see you like this again" he said glancing at my beat up body.

"I will...thank you ..Ace" I said to him and he flashed me a smile and then drove away.

I sat up on my bed and thought back that this incident happened a year ago...

Did he remember me?

Did he take me in his home as an order to protect me?

I sat up all night thinking about this...thinking about everything how my life has changed... everything...

I remember being in school being the nerdy, weak, girl. I used to be pushed around in the halls.. tripped between classes...and now I'm here. I recall the day I've had enough... I hated everything about myself...my face, my legs, my personality, my stupid glasses. I ran home from school and of course the other girls found me. I didn't want to fight because I was afraid of my own anger.

After taking the last beating I went home, threw my stuff down and looked at myself in the mirror. I was so sick of always being hit. I knew I had anger issues and that if I fought something would go wrong, but at this point I didn't care I was done. I took off my glasses and let down my ugly long hair that draped to my lower back. I analyzed my bangs that just seperated from my face. I looked around for a pair of scissors and cut my hair..I cut it up to my shoulders and cut my bangs to cover my face. I dropped the scissors and tears just rolled down my face...I was so done of being hurt.

I looked at my split lip as I thought back on this I lightly ran my finger across the scar that still remained on my lip. I remember that day I punched the mirror and got glass in my hand. My parents were not happy with my decision to go without my glasses and my long hair but I learned to adjust my eyes. The next day I carefully wedged a switchblade in between the belt of my skirt. I walked into school and everyone just stared at me... they all muttered to each other and I just kept my head up.

Then ...they showed up...the 3 girls that always wanted to hit me. The three girls that thought they were absolutely perfect.

"Nice look" one of them said laughing.

I just ignored it. I just kept my head up everything that happened...I couldn't take it.

"I wish it was you that had to go instead of your brother" the one dark haired girl mocked me.

"What's that supposed to mean" I got angry.

My brother Jake was quite popular until he got into a strong amount of drugs... It hurt to know that he wasn't still here with me. He never really payed attention to me but I cared a lot about him and I watched him kill himself... I remember the call we got informing us that he was passing away from an overdose. This made me angry that these people just mock him.

"Yeah I miss Jake the cute junkie but your whole family follows him right? Your whole family are junkies right?" the other girl said stepping towards me.

"No actually just Jake did those things but he was a great person, but you wouldn't know" I said.

"Noo actually your family is full of whores, junkies, and whatever you are" the tallest girl stepped toward me and shoved me.

I tried pacing myself before I got too angry.

"Stop it" I warned them.

"Noo look at you, you're just disgusting" the girls started again.

"Stop it" I repeated myself.

"Why should we? What are you going to do?" the dark haired one said.

I kept my hand on my switchblade and I just started swinging. I grabbed the dark haired girl by her ponytail and pulled her to the ground. I noticed many people gathering around as if it was an entertainment event. The dark haired girl grabbed my leg and I began kicking her face. The third girl ran but the perky looking blonde just stood there. She ran toward me and threw me into the wall. I shoved her right back and she spit in my face. I slammed her against the wall and put my switchblade to her throat.

"People just can't keep their mouths shut" I told her.

Students panicked and soon enough teachers, police, were pulling me off of her and dragging me away from the battle. The girls looked scared and never spoke to me again. Well, they didn't really have an option because at that time I was kicked out of that school. I sat up and opened my eyes. I glanced around the room realizing that all of that was gone... I am now here in a new place, starting a new life.

I got up and wandered to the kitchen to get a glass of water.

"Hey are you alright?" Ace said coming up behind me.

I got startled and dropped my glass, shattering it on the floor.

"Uh...yeah..fine" I said frantically sweeping up the glass.

"Are you sure?" he stood in the doorway of the kitchen.

"Yeah...sure...fine" I said putting all of the glass into a dustpan.

"...I heard you crying" he said looking at me.

I turned around to look at the shirtless boy slunching his body against a wall.

"Uhh..yeah it's nothing" I said turning my face so he couldn't see my tears.

He moved closer to me and tried moving the hair out of my face. I turned my head and he wrapped his arms around my waist, lifted me up, and sat me on the countertop. I tried to get down and he stood right in front of me.

"What's wrong?" he said.

"Nothing! It's nothing" I told him again.

"Look in this house we don't hide. I don't want to see you upset so just tell me what's wrong" he demanded.

"Nothing...I don't want to talk about it" I informed him jumping off the countertop.

He put his arms against the counter, keeping me from moving away from him.

"Tell me" he demanded.

"No! I don't want to talk about it!" I said pushing him off of me.

"So you're just going to push me away!" Ace yelled.

"It's late...I do not want to talk about anything. I am tired" I said to him turning to face him.

"I am so sick of people pushing me away! If you live in my house you can't push me away" he became angry and threw a glass from the counter at me.

I froze...

All I could do was just stand there...I was frightened...

"...I'm so sorry" he approached me to make sure I was okay.

"Stop. I'm going to bed" I said stepping back afraid of his next move.

"Please. I'm sorry I get angry easily. I'm so sorry" he said.

I just turned away and walked down the hall. I glanced back to see one of his hands wiping his face. He seemed to be tearing up and I watched him quickly grab a cigarette, light it, and sit at the kitchen table. I didn't want to say anything so I just turned away and went back in my new room. I layed down on my bed and just stared at the ceiling, hoping that all the of the bad would go away...

*****Alrighty! A very eventful Chapter. This is really the first time that Dani is seeing Ace's angry Cobra side. Throughout this story I will tend to alternate first person point of view to capture the thoughts and feelings of all the characters. Will Ace be gentle with her, or end up pushing her away to keep to himself? We will find out soon :) I hope you guys really like it. Please Review and Subscribe :)*****


End file.
